The invention relates to the field of gaming machines. In particular, this invention relates to a slot machine that provides telephone service, such as free long distance calls, in response to the playing of the slot machine.
Casinos profit from their patrons frequently playing their gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker or video blackjack. Each gambling machine is designed to ensure that, on average, the casino retains a predetermined percentage of the total amount gambled (the hold percentage or xe2x80x9cvigxe2x80x9d). In fact, gaming machines generally have a very high hold percentage, often surpassing the table games of blackjack, roulette or craps. Thus, the more these gambling machines are played, the greater is the revenue to the casino. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide ways to maintain player interest and keep players of gambling machines playing longer. Moreover, casinos are always looking for new, fun ways to attract players to the slot machines, as well as to draw existing players away from competing casinos.
To try to satisfy this need, casinos have instituted slot machine marketing programs, which reward slot players with bonus points in proportion to the amount of their play. Each slot player is entitled to a slot card and an account upon signing up at the casino. The player then selects a slot machine and inserts the slot card into the machine before playing. Each time the player plays the slot machine, using currency such as bills, coins, casino tokens or casino play credits, a central computer adds bonus points to the player""s account. After the player finishes playing the accumulated bonus points may be redeemed for food and drinks, prizes and services. This concept is analogous to an airline xe2x80x9cfrequent flyerxe2x80x9d programxe2x80x94the more you fly, the more bonus miles you receive.
Slot card programs, like frequent flyer programs, suffer from one major drawback, in that they merely promise future rewards. Future rewards only weakly motivate a slot player to play longer, because while the player is playing, future rewards are unseen, untouchable and generally perceived by the player as unobtainable. Accordingly, casinos need an affordable, entertaining reward that can be distributed and used immediately while the player is playing at the slot machine, thus providing the player a stronger incentive to play longer.
In addition, some casinos have provided their slot players the capability of making phone calls while they play slot machines. At one casino, cellular phone servers, much like the well-known cigarette girls of nightclubs, walk from slot machine to slot machine selling cellular phone service to the players. For this service, players are charged by the minute. In addition, at Trump Castle Hotel and Casino in Atlantic City, so called xe2x80x9cpremium slot areasxe2x80x9d have phone jacks, to which a standard telephone can be installed near each slot machine upon a player""s request. Some casinos have phones installed in the slot machines. The cell phone service, phone jacks, and installed phones, however, are merely conveniences offered to the slot players so that they can make phone calls without having to leave their xe2x80x9cluckyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d slot machines, and they do not provide any reward to the slot players for playing the machines.
Additionally, Mirage Resorts Treasure Island casino offers a video concierge service to assist slot players. This service networks a slot machine""s video display to a video call center, thus providing a video conference link between the slot player and a hotel concierge. The slot player can use this system to order show tickets and make dinner or hotel reservations without having to leave the slot machine. Like the cell phone service or phone jacks, the video concierge system serves the slot players while they are playing and thus helps keep the players at the slot machines. The video concierge system, however, does not provide any free phone or other service as a reward to motivate the players to play the machines longer. The phones are xe2x80x9chard wiredxe2x80x9d to the video call center and cannot dial other numbers, much like a courtesy phone in a hotel where you can only dial the front desk.
To overcome the above-described problems, a slot machine is adapted to provide a service. The slot machine includes means for receiving currency, means responsive to the receipt of currency for enabling a game play, and means responsive to the receipt of currency for enabling a connection to the service for a predetermined period of time.
For example, a slot machine is adapted to reward its players free telephone service for the continued playing of the machine. Alternatively, the reward may be free audio service. The slot players are able to make free long distance phone calls from the slot machine as long as their play equals or exceeds a predetermined level of play.
The player first deposits currency or tokens into the slot machine and then pulls the handle, causing the reels to spin. Meanwhile, the player is given access to a free telephone connection for a predetermined period of time. The player may then place a telephone call using the telephone connection. The player may continue the call by repeatedly playing the slot machine, or may instead permit the slot machine to deduct previously earned credits of free phone time from his account.
Thus, as long as the slot player initiates a minimum number of plays over a predetermined time interval, the slot player will be allowed to call long distance for free. The player is therefore rewarded immediately for his gaming, which serves as a strong incentive to continue playing. The reward is also an affordable, fun way for the casinos to attract new patrons.